Instrukcja życia
by Fryderyka
Summary: Jedna podróż, jedna deszczowa noc, jeden za mały namiot. O wyprawie Huncwotów i Lily na pucharowy mecz quidditcha oraz o tym, komu i do czego potrzebna jest instrukcja u progu dorosłego życia. Tłumaczenie.


Autorka: **Textehexe **  
Beta: **Mąka**  
Zgoda: jest  
Oryginał opublikowany: 27 czerwca 2006 r.  
Link do oryginału: s/3011529/1/EU1_Leben_lernen

_**Od autorki (skrót):**_

Moi drodzy,

Textehexe wróciła. Wszelkie plotki o mojej nagłej i niespodziewanej śmierci są grubo przesadzone. (…) Zamiast kontynuacji rozpoczętych tekstów wrzucam niniejszy i życzę wszystkim wspaniałego lata i radości na Mistrzostwach!  
Soundtrack: jest lato 1979 roku, który również pod względem muzycznym był niezwykły. Wasz osobisty doradca Syriusz B. poleca: Pink Floyd, The Wall. Zawsze i wciąż. Poza tym: Eagles, Heartache Tonight, Kiss, I Was Made for Loving You, Baby i Queen, We Will Rock You, to ostatnie z 1977 r. A dla Remusa, tajnego fana AC/DC: Highway to Hell.

Aha: Kto chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Syriusz czeka albo i nie czeka na to, aż Remus znów będzie skakać z wieży, może sobie o tym przeczytać w „Sprünge".

A więc. Kolejka letniej kawy instant dla wszystkich – i zaczynamy.

_**Od tłumaczki:**_

Droga Kaslay,

niezmiernie się cieszę, że podoba Ci się "Instrukcja życia". Dziękuję bardzo za wspaniały, długi i soczysty komentarz! O ile wiem, w tej chwili na polski przełożone są tylko dwa opowiadania autorstwa Textehexe, "Instrukcja życia" właśnie i "Za tobą", o którym Autorka wspomina w swoim wstępie. W tym właśnie tekście Syriusz i Remus skaczą albo i nie skaczą z wieży, przeczytaj koniecznie - opowiadanie również jest świetne! Autorką tego drugiego przekładu jest Manarai i jej tłumaczenie wisi na forum Mirriel, musiałabyś się tam zarejestrować i spełnić warunki dostępu do działu Zakazany Las (nie są jakieś bardzo skomplikowane, trzeba po prostu chwilę na forum pobyć, poczytac trochę opowiadań i popisać trochę postów).

Textehexe rzeczywiście nieasmowicie kreuje swoich/nieswoich bohaterów, też jestem zachwycona :)

Pozdrawiam serdecznie, Fryderyka

**Instrukcja życia**

– Nie chcesz się usiąść koło mnie, Rogaczu? Miałbyś bliżej do swoich stóp.

– Że co?

– Że zabieraj stąd te nogi, człowieku!

James pomrukuje i upycha swoje długie kończyny pod własnym siedzeniem. Lily uśmiecha się złośliwie.

– Ja jestem na urlopie, ludzie – mówi James. – Nie jestem w stanie przetwarzać skomplikowanych zapytań.

– Czyli to prawda? – pyta Peter z autentycznym zdziwieniem w głosie. – Że zostawiają sobie mózgi pracowników, zanim puszczają ich na urlop? Bo przecież nie wolno wynosić własności ministerstwa poza miejsce pracy…

– Założę się, że mają gdzieś osobne miejsce, gdzie je wszystkie trzymają – mówi Lily.

– Coś jak zgubione parasole – ciągnie Remus, bezskutecznie usiłując znaleźć pozycję, w której nie będą go bolały całe plecy łącznie z szyją, ale z opierającym się na jego ramieniu Syriuszem, który mimo całego zgrzytania, huśtania i duchoty panującej w pociągu właśnie ucina sobie relaksującą popołudniową drzemkę, po prostu nie da się tego osiągnąć. Przynajmniej teraz, kiedy James zabrał nogi, może swoje rozprostować i poruszyć kolanami.

– W słoikach – mówi Lily. – Opisane.

– No ja mam nadzieję, że opisane – odpowiada Remus. – Wyobraźcie sobie tylko, że dostałby z powrotem cudzy. Od Bagmana, na przykład.

– Mmph – mamrocze Syriusz, kręci stronę obie strony głową, wciąż trzymając ją na ramieniu Remusa, które, trzeba to przyznać, nie zapewnia zbyt wiele wygodnej przestrzeni, i łapie go za koszulkę, gniotąc nie do rozpoznania nadruk „University of Oxford".

– Już dobrze, stary – mówi Remus i próbuje wyswobodzić się z uścisku Syriusza. – Jak będziesz tak rozrabiał, to cię obudzę.

– Wygodnie to-to nie wygląda – komentuje Peter przekrzywiając głowę w krytycznym spojrzeniu.

– Bo wcale nie jest – odpowiada Remus. – Żadnemu z nas.

– Czym on się tak zmęczył? – pyta James trochę nieufnie. – Co on robił po nocach?

– Dlaczego się na mnie patrzysz? – mówi Remus. – Ja nie wiem.

– No, bo dzielicie mieszkanie – mówi James.

– Mieszkanie – odpowiada Remus – ale nie terminarz, i mózgu też nie.

– Nie martw się – uspokaja Lily. – To by była pierwsza quidditchowa impreza, którą przesypia.

Remus opiera głowę o chłodną szybę okna, w którą z zewnątrz uderza deszcz. Zastanawia się, czy to naprawdę był dobry pomysł, dać się namówić na tę wycieczkę. Niespecjalnie lubi quidditch, a jeszcze mniej masowe imprezy, obojętnie jakiego rodzaju. Finał pucharu Europy nie wydaje się zatem w żadnej mierze miejscem dla niego właściwym.

– Ale wszyscy jedziemy – powiedział mu James. – Daj spokój, przecież nie chcesz zostać sam w domu! (Później Remus dowiedział się, że James to samo powiedział Peterowi, kiedy Remus był jeszcze daleki od wyrażenia zgody.) Ale rzeczywiście Remus nie chciał jako jedyny zostać sam, w zalanym deszczem Oxfordzie, biegając pomiędzy uczelnią a pracą, podczas gdy pozostali wspólnie pracowali nad tworzeniem nowych wspomnień.

Przymus grupy zawsze dobrze działał na Remusa. W ten oto sposób siedzi w pociągu (Syriusz stracił niedawno licencję z powodu teleportacji pod wpływem, a lojalność nakazywała wspólną podróż), który wyjeżdża z nisko wiszących chmur deszczowych i zmierza prosto w czarną jak atrament burzę, i może mieć tylko nadzieję, że pogoda poprawi się gdzieś za Birmingham, bo w zasadzie nie jest również fanem pól namiotowych, a już zupełnie nie wtedy, kiedy leje.

Remus wydmuchuje powietrze ustami i wyparowuje na szybie małą chmurkę.

– Jesteście pewni, że chcemy rozbijać namiot, przy tej pogodzie? – pyta ostrożnie. – No bo może byśmy sobie poszukali gdzieś taniego noclegu, co?

– Na to pewnie już za późno – stwierdza Peter. – Wszystko będzie zajęte. Nie jesteśmy w końcu jedynymi kibicami.

– Ja nie jestem kibicem – protestuje Remus. – Ja zostałem do tej wycieczki przymuszony.

– Z tego tytułu też pokoju nie znajdziesz – uświadamia go Peter.

Pociąg toczy się i ze skrzypieniem wchodzi w zakręt.

– Hm? – Syriusz podrywa głowę. – Co? Jesteśmy na miejscu?

– Spokojnie – mówi Remus. – Jeszcze nawet nie Birmingham.

– No ile to jeszcze będzie trwać? – jęczy Syriusz i przeciera rękami twarz. Wyhodował sobie krótką bródkę i wąsiki, które w komplecie z długimi włosami nadają mu wygląd pirata. Brakuje tylko złotego kolczyka.

Remus spogląda na zegarek.

– Godzinę i czterdzieści trzy minuty – mówi. – Pod warunkiem, że przyjedziemy punktualnie.

– O, Merlinie – wzdycha Syriusz. – Jaki popieprzony sposób poruszania się.

– Pomyśl o tym następnym razem, zanim po pijaku i zupełnie bez sensu zachce ci się teleportować po londyńskim metrze – mówi Remus.

– Tajessst, panie psorze – Syriusz ziewa rozdzierająco i znów układa się do spania na ramieniu Remusa.

– Uff – mówi Remus. – Powiedz, musisz to robić?

– Papierosa mi się chce – mruczy Syriusz. – Jeść mi się chcę. I żebyśmy już byli.

– Mazgaj – stwierdza Remus, ale właściwie jest szczęśliwy, że Syriusz woli jego kościste ramię niż chłodny, sztuczny, ale przynajmniej miękki dotyk dermy na siedzeniu drugiej klasy i uśmiecha się lekko do Petera, na którego ramieniu nikt się nie opiera, i nie chciałby się zamienić.

Syriusz śpi aż do Birmingham, gdzie pociąg zatrzymuje się i budzi go niedelikatnie zgrzytem hamulców. Deszcz kapie z wiaty. Parasole są otrzepywane, bagaże przepychane, a porywisty wiatr rzuca po peronie stroną tytułową „The Sun". Remus oddycha z nosem przy szybie i myśli, ile by oddał, żeby zamienić się z kimś z tych ludzi, obojętnie z kim, tylko na jeden dzień, tylko żeby się dowiedzieć, jak to jest być jednym z nich. To stara zabawa, którą bawił się już w przedszkolu. Pięć lat jego życia za jeden dzień w skórze Lance'a Quinna, bo był tak bezbłędnie optymistyczny. Osiem albo dziewięć lat i wszystkie dobre oceny z połowy roku za jeden dzień z życia Franka Longbottoma, bo jest jednocześnie mądry i lubiany. Dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia pięć lat za jeden dzień w skórze Syriusza Blacka.

Dwadzieścia pięć lat, to dużo by nie zostało. Przeciętna prognozowana długość życia wilkołaków wynosi lat pięćdziesiąt pięć koma siedem. Remus, który z liczbami potrafi się obchodzić lepiej niż z ludźmi, wie, że średnią zaniża ilość wielu gwałtownych śmierci, które, no cóż, zdarzają się pośród wilkołaków. Mógłby dożyć siedemdziesiątki, jeśli mądrze to rozegra, ale przerażająca jest wizja, żeby taką przestrzeń czasu wypełniać życiem, skoro plany kończą mu się już na tym, co robić po studiach.

Dwadzieścia pięć lat. Brzmi fair.

Remus pojękuje z bólu, ruszając ramieniem, z którego Syriusz jednak zdecydował się podnieść. Pociąg napełnia się i ktoś chce zająć ostatnie miejsce w przedziale. Syriusz już się zerwał i pomaga z mokrą walizką młodej kobiecie, która ma gęste czarne włosy i wielkie ciemne oczy, i akcent, który zniekształca jej angielski do granic zrozumiałości. Rosyjski, przypuszcza Remus i obserwuje, jak Syriusz nagle jest zupełnie wyspany i promienieje, i duka coś po angielsko–francusku, i potem Peter musi przesiąść się na miejsce koło Remusa, żeby Syriusz mógł siedzieć naprzeciwko pięknej Rosjanki, chociaż już w Hogwart-Ekspresie nigdy nie chciał siedzieć przy drzwiach.

Remus nie skarży się (niby dlaczego miałby i właściwie to na co). Masuje sobie bolące ramię i korzysta z okazji, żeby porozmawiać z Peterem, którego nie widzi się już teraz tak często, od kiedy jako jedynego Huncwota wyniosło go na studia na północ, do Glasgow, gdzie zgłębia tajemniczą botanikę.

– Wiesz – mówi Peter – jakie to wspaniałe uczucie, gdy ktoś się interesuje dla odmiany treścią moich studiów, a nie tym, czy mogę skombinować marihuanę z mojej szklarni?

– A możesz? – pyta James z nadzieją i Peter odpowiada:  
– Nie! – i Remus śmieje się i kiwa głową, bo rozumie, przez co przechodzi Peter.

Potem James i Lily rozpoczynają rundę komunikacji niewerbalnej i Peter wygląda trochę nieszczęśliwie.

– Jak się miewa Linda? – pyta Remus, mniej dlatego, że go to interesuje, a bardziej dlatego, że chce przypomnieć Peterowi, że to on, Remus, jest samotnym wilkiem w tym towarzystwie i Peter nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby czuć się samotnym. Nie, gdy się jest Peterem.

– No cóż – mówi Peter, uśmiecha się w swój charakterystyczny, niepewny sposób i wzrusza ramionami. – Nie wiem tak dokładnie. Zerwała ze mną… W zeszłym tygodniu.

– O – jąka się Remus. – O. Ja… Przykro mi. Ja… Ojej.

– Nic się nie stało – mówi Peter. – Wiedziałem, że to nastąpi.

– Czemu nie wysłałeś sowy? Albo nie zadzwoniłeś?

– Nie było potrzeby. Wiedziałem przecież, że zobaczę was w ten weekend.

Remus wzdycha i spogląda na Petera, ale ten nie wygląda, jakby miał mu za złe jego faux-pas. W sumie przecież zawsze był raczej zamknięty w sobie. Potem przedział wypełnia ciepły śmiech Syriusza i Remus spogląda, jak przyjaciel okręca wokół palca swoje długie, atramentowoczarne włosy i zatapia promieniejący wzrok w pięknych oczach Rosjanki.

– A ty? – pyta Peter. – Jak to u ciebie wygląda z kobietami?

– Wcale nie wygląda – mówi Remus, wzruszając ramionami.

– Ciągle nic? – dopytuje się Peter.

– Brzmisz tak, jakbym szukał nowego mieszkania – odpowiada Remus.

– No wiesz, o co mi chodzi – odpiera Peter.

– Wiem – mówi Remus – ale nic. Ciągle nic. Wiesz, że mam ten mały problem.

– Futerkowy – dopowiada Peter, a Remus mówi:  
– Tak – chociaż wcale nie jest pewien, czy to jest jego zasadniczy problem.

– To nie jest żaden problem – powiedział kiedyś Syriusz – to taka cecha szczególna – i Remus poczuł, jak gdyby po raz pierwszy wyszedł z cienia w światło. To jest właśnie to coś, co Syriusz w sobie ma. Jest jak latarnia, światło jego uwagi potrafi wydobyć go z najgłębszych mroków, ale równie szybko przesuwa się dalej i świeci gdzie indziej. Zawsze tak było i Remus postanowił już dawno temu, że nie będzie zachłanny i po prostu poczeka, aż światło znów go obejmie, na moment albo dwa.

Peter mówi o wysokiej frekwencji kobiet na niektórych kierunkach i brzmi prawie tak, jakby układał dla siebie jakieś plany.

– Ale jak cię znam, będziesz robił jak dawniej – stwierdza. – Uczył się, aż w bibliotece wyłączą światło, i zero spojrzeń na piękne lingwistki z sąsiedniej katedry.

– Nie mam czasu na piękne lingwistki – odpowiada Remus. – Uczę się, aż wyłączą światło, a potem idę jeszcze na pół zmiany pokelnerować.

– Hm – mówi Peter.

– Właściwie to jestem zbyt padnięty na taki weekend – ciągnie Remus. – Powinienem spać, od piątku do niedzieli.

– Hm – powtarza Peter i teraz również on spogląda w kierunku Syriusza, który wyławia zmiętą paczkę papierosów z tylniej kieszeni dżinsów i jakimś sposobem nawet przy tym wygląda sexy.

– Coś robimy źle – stwierdza Peter.

– Po prostu między nami a życiem nie ma warstwy waty – odpowiada Remus.

– Możliwe, że to to – mówi Peter i wzdycha.

Potem Syriusz wraz z piękną Rosjanką wychodzą zapalić jednego w wagonie restauracyjnym. Lily, która chwilę potem musi, jak mówi, „skoczyć na siusiu", wraca oburzona z wiadomością, że ci dwoje nie dotarli nawet do wagonu restauracyjnego i uprawiają na korytarzu intensywne porozumienie narodów.

– Biedna Sara – mówi. – Do diabła z przystojnymi mężczyznami. Zawsze to samo. Ile razy już ją zdradził, od kiedy są ze sobą?

– Na mnie nie patrz! – mówi Remus. – Brak wspólnego terminarza, brak wspólnego mózgu, Merlinowi niech będą dzięki, i brak wspólnego pożycia seksualnego!

– No już dobrze – mruczy Lily. – Nie wkurzaj się tak. Babska solidarność to jest coś, czego wy, faceci, nigdy nie zrozumiecie.

– Tyle, że ty Sary nigdy nie lubiłaś – zauważa James ziewając.

– Fakt – odpowiada Lily. – Ale chodzi o zasadę.

Bo Lily jest kobietą z zasadami. Chyba, że akurat nie.

**oooOOOooo**

– Constructis – mówi James i uderza kwadratowy pakunek różdżką. Deszcz kapie mu z kaptura i spływa po okularach, a on niecierpliwie wyciera palcem lecące po szkle krople.– Constructis! – powtarza i wwierca różdżkę w pakunek. Na jej końcu błyska odrobina światła i zaraz gaśnie w deszczu.

– To jest bez sensu – stwierdza Remus. – Niby czemu ma zadziałać za piątym razem, skoro nie zadziałało za pierwszym?

– Zimno mi – oznajmia Lily i zabija ręce. Jej ogniście czerwony warkocz wygląda jak mokry, ciemny wąż, a łąka pod stopami wydaje plaskające odgłosy.

– Ja tu – mówi James z naciskiem – naprawdę próbuję rozłożyć ci namiot! Zapytaj Łapy, dlaczego to nie działa.

– Mnie! – Syriusz spogląda wzrokiem zranionej sarny. – Przecież to wcale nie jest mój namiot.

– Ale ty go pożyczyłeś!

– Tak! I kumpel mi powiedział, że to jest samorozkładający się namiot sześcioosobowy!

– Może ustalimy kwestię winy innym razem – mówi Remus. – Rozłóżmy go ręcznie. To chyba nie może być takie trudne.

Szarpiąc mokrymi palcami, przy pomocy Petera uwalnia wreszcie z pokrowca duży, poskładany przedmiot. Przedmiot ten jest bezkształtny i ma oczka tudzież zamki w miejscach, które Remusowi wydają się zupełnie przypadkowe.

– Ekhem – mówi. – Okej. Podejdźmy do sprawy systematycznie.

– Tu jest jeszcze kupa przyrządów – Peter wysypuje z pokrowca plątaninę rurek, linek i małych kołeczków. Syriusz, któremu deszcz rozmazuje po twarzy włosy tak, że wyglądają jak zacieki z atramentu, podnosi z ziemi dwie cienkie, giętkie rurki i składa je ze sobą.

– No, czyli to będzie jakoś tak – mówi. – I to się wtyka potem w ziemię, i potem tutaj, o, można to coś zamotać…

– Nie wydaje mi się – stwierdza Peter.

– Nie ma instrukcji? – pyta Remus.

– Też coś, instrukcja – parska James. – Chyba nie będziesz teraz czytać instrukcji!

– Czytanie instrukcji okazuje się całkiem przydatne, jak się nie wie, jak coś działa – stwierdza Remus.

– Masz – Syriusz wciska Lily w rękę końcówkę plandeki. – Potrzymaj to. To jest tył.

– Niby skąd to wiesz? – pyta Lily.

– Bo ja mówię, że to tył – mówi Syriusz.

– Oto jest zwycięstwo natchnienia nad materią – oznajmia Lily.

– Naprawdę bym chciał instrukcję – powtarza Remus.

– Do tych kołków przymocowuje się linki i potem trzeba je wbić w ziemię – Peter wyciąga w górę palik.

– One się nazywają śledzie – poucza James.

– Mądrala się znalazł – wytyka mu zaraz Syriusz.

– Chcę instrukcję, do diabła! – Remus podnosi głos.

– Tylko bez nerwów, Luniek – mówi Syriusz. – Super sobie poradzimy bez.

– Masz – Peter wyciąga w kierunku Remusa wilgotny zeszyt.

– Ekstra – mówi Remus. – Dzięki. No to popatrzmy. Uppsättning. A po angielsku nie ma?... A. Tutaj.

Jego wzrok wędruje w tę i z powrotem między szkicem konstrukcji a mokrą rzeczywistością. Jest pewien, że zobaczyłby więcej, gdyby James nie owijał się plandeką, albo plandeka nie owijała się wokół niego, i gdyby Syriusz przestał odwracać luźne końce i przyszpilać je na oślep palikami czy śledzikami, jakkolwiek te rzeczy się nazywają.

– Przestańcie – podnosi znów głos. – Stooooop! Rogacz, wyłaź stamtąd! Łapa, odłóż! Odkładaj! I wypad stąd!

Syriusz upuszcza śledzia i wygląda na ciężko urażonego.

– Ja tylko próbuję się na coś przydać.

– Idź się przydaj gdzie indziej – Remus przekręca rysunek w rękach. – Dobra. Ja wam powiem, jak to ma być. Jest tutaj wiele różnych rodzajów linek do namiotu, mianowicie… dłuższe… i krótsze. Poza tym są bloczki, to są te małe takie, i jest ich trzydzieści sześć sztuk, o ile ich nie pogubiliście w błocie w tych waszych podskokach. Teraz to posortujemy. Poza tym rurki od stelaża według długości.

– Posortować – powtarza James i wyciera sobie palcem krople deszczu z okularów. – Naprawdę umiesz zepsuć zabawę.

– A ktoś tu się bawi? – pyta Remus. – Bo ja nie bardzo.

– Róbcie, co wam każe – mówi Lily. – Zanim się wścieknę!

– Pięknie dziękuję – Remus walczy z wiatrem, który chce mu wyrwać z ręki cenną instrukcję, podczas gdy Syriusz, James i Peter wyłuskują bloczki z przemokniętej łąki. – Punkt pierwszy. Szukanie miejsca pod namiot. Ha, ha, dobry dowcip. Ma być ukryte przed wiatrem i suche. Należy unikać zagłębień w ziemi i nadmiernie mokrego podłoża.

– Zignorować – stwierdza James. – Punkt drugi?

– Rurki A wprowadzić najpierw w krótsze rurki B, żeby wznieść stelaż. Potem umocować bloczkiem C–1. Zaczynać od dołu.

– A gdzie ten dół? – pyta Syriusz i skręca plandekę w zgrabną kiełbaskę.

– Tam, gdzie cię ciągnie grawitacja – odpowiada mu Remus.

– Czekajcie – mówi Peter. – Tu jest góra. Na środku, głupki. To ma przecież być mniej więcej okrągłe, nie? Przy okrągłych rzeczach środek jest przecież zawsze na górze.

– Matematycznie to się nie broni – stwierdza Remus.

– Zgadza się – potwierdza James. – Rozumiem, co masz na myśli, Pete.

– Widzisz – mówi Peter miękko.

– Mnie się już nie chce – oznajmia Syriusz, zrzuca przemoczoną katanę z ramion i upuszcza ją na trawę. – Idę, popływam trochę.

Instrukcja w rękach Remusa gwałtownie opada.

– Chyba mi wody naleciało do uszu – mówi. – Ty idziesz co zrobić?

– Popływać – powtarza Syriusz, jego głos jest nieco przytłumiony, bo usiłuje właśnie przeciągnąć przez głowę biały t–shirt, który lepi mu się do ciała jak druga skóra.

– Że jak? – pyta Remus.

– W kąpielisku, w jeziorze – Syriusz uwalnia wreszcie głowę z t-shirta i rzuca go w trawę za kurtką. – Przecież zauważyłeś kąpielisko, nie? Dość duże jest. Zaraz tam z tyłu.

– Zauważyłem – odpowiada Remus. – Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Leje jak z cebra i jest najwyżej dziesięć stopni!

– Piętnaście – stwierdza Syriusz i zsuwa z nóg buty. – Przynajmniej. I w ogóle, nie dam sobie zepsuć weekendu, na który ciężko zapracowałem, tą odrobiną deszczu!

– Tylko teraz mi jeszcze powiedz, kiedy ty ostatnio ciężko pracowałeś – mówi Remus. – Bo jakoś mi umknęło.

– Brzmicie jak stare dobre małżeństwo – oznajmia Lily.

– O – odpowiada Remus i na wszelki wypadek zamyka się.

– Rogacz? – pyta Syriusz. – Jak sprawa wygląda? Idziesz, czy jestem otoczony przez bandę mięczaków?

– Większym twardzielem niż ja na pewno nie jesteś, Łapo, mój drogi – odpowiada James i zwleka z ramion przemokniętą bluzę.

– Słuchaj no, ile ty właściwie zamierzasz jeszcze zdjąć? – pyta Lily Syriusza, który właśnie uwalnia się z opornych dżinsów.

– A ile mam jeszcze zdjąć? – Syriusz spogląda na nią przeciągle spod mokrych rzęs.

– Wystarczy – odpowiada Lily. – Dziękuję.

Syriusz szczerzy się i robi coś dość nieprzyzwoitego ze swoimi biodrami, żeby zsunąć w dół mokre, wąskie dżinsy. Remus przywiera wzrokiem do instrukcji i usiłuje stać się niewidzialny. Siedem lat wspólnego dormitorium i dzielonych pryszniców i pół roku dwupokojowej kawalerki z jedną kuchnią i łazienką nie sprawiły, że przyzwyczaił się do prezentowanego niemal mimochodem narcyzmu Syriusza. A ten o tym wie, Remus jest dość pewien, i robi to specjalnie.

Wreszcie amatorzy kąpieli zrzucili z siebie wystarczającą ilość mokrych powłok i z wrzaskiem, jakby ich obdzierano ze skóry, rzucają się w szarą toń jeziora, którego powierzchnia zupełnie zmatowiała od deszczu.

– Dobra, chłopaki – mówi Lily i wyciąga szyję, żeby rzucić okiem na instrukcję. – Skoro już czynniki rozpraszająco–przeszkadzające się oddaliły, możemy spróbować wziąć się za to z rozumem.

Piętnaście minut później Syriusz i James wracają ze swojej pływackiej wyprawy, trzęsąc się i strasząc sinymi z zimna wargami, a namiot stoi.

– Wow – mówi James, przeskakując z jednej nogi na drugą w najwyraźniej nieudanej próbie rozgrzania się. – Dobrze wam poszło. Jak duży jest w środku?

– Taki sam, jak na zewnątrz – odpowiada Remus.

– Eee – jęczy James. – Słucham?

– To troszkę mały – stwierdza Syriusz.

– Niezwykle celna uwaga – mówi Remus.

– Ale jak tam się zmieści sześć osób? – pyta bezradnie Syriusz.

– Ten, kto umie czytać, zazwyczaj dobrze na tym wychodzi – odpiera Remus, wciskając Syriuszowi do rąk przemoczoną, pogniecioną instrukcję. – Namiot dwuosobowy. Napisane już na okładce.

– Czemu wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? – pyta Syriusz.

– Mój szwedzki nie jest aż tak płynny – odpowiada Remus, który nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz coś go tak zdenerwowało. – A jak już to odkryłem uznałem, że rozsądniej go i tak rozłożyć, skoro to jest jedyny namiot, który posiadamy, o ile rozumiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Dzięki – odpowiada Syriusz i znów przybiera minę zranionej sarny. – Powiedziałeś to wystarczająco dobitnie.

– Jak miło – odwarkuje Remus.

– Tak, ale – wtrąca James – czy ty nie mówiłeś czegoś o samorozkładającym się, magicznym namiocie sześcioosobowym? Z czarem ogrzewającym?

– Hm – stwierdza Syriusz i zgarnia sobie z czoła mokre pasma włosów. – No cóż. Mój kumpel najwidoczniej się pomylił.

– Czyli nawet go nie obejrzałeś, zanim wyruszyliśmy?

– A powinienem był?

– Sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie – odpowiada mu Remus.

– No co ja na to poradzę? – broni się Syriusz. – Był zminiaturyzowany i miałem naprawdę mało czasu.

– W zasadzie to nie ma problemu – mówi Lily. – Panowie animagowie przemieniają się w formę zwierzęcą i idą zrobić rundkę po lesie, czy co tam się robi jako zwierzak, a my z Remusem zajmujemy namiot.

Remus gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, czuje, jak policzki mimo panującego zimna palą go żarem, otwiera usta i chce powiedzieć coś w stylu „Nie wiem, czy to rozwiązanie zadowala wszystkich tu obecnych". Brzmi to mniej więcej jak: – Nwrza.

Ale i tak ginie pod falą gwałtownego sprzeciwu ze strony frakcji animagicznej.

– Nie ma szans – unosi się Syriusz. – Zapomnijcie o tym. Z taką sierścią! Nie macie pojęcia, jaka jest obrzydliwa, kiedy naprawdę przemoknie. To by mnie zabiło.

– A mnie pryszczyca – uzupełnia James. – Za dużo wilgoci szkodzi kopytom. Poza tym mam już znów porządne poroże i zawsze mi się zahacza o gałęzie…

– A mnie by po prostu spłukało – przekonuje Peter i wskazuje na strugi, którymi spływa cała łąka i które naprawdę mają potencjał, żeby przekształcić się w staw.

– Przekleństwo animagii – stwierdza Remus. – Przygniata was, a wy nosicie ten ciężar z takim dostojeństwem.

– Tylko nie gryź, Lunatyk – odpowiada James. – Nie chcę się zarazić twoim cynizmem.

– Nowa propozycja – mówi Lily. – Petera wpuszczamy do namiotu. Jako szczur praktycznie nie zajmie miejsca. Peter, dla ciebie to jest w porządku?

– Uhm – potwierdza Peter.

– A co z nami? – pyta Syriusz z oburzeniem.

– Jest mi to obojętne – mówi mu Lily. – Ta nędza tutaj to jest twoja wina, a twój najlepszy przyjaciel-samochwała może z miejsca zacząć udowadniać swoją lojalność.

– Luuuuuniek – zaskowyczał Syriusz. – Zrób coś! Ona mnie chce wyrzucić w diabły!

– Możemy powiększyć namiot – proponuje Remus wzdychając. Ten numer z przeciąganiem samogłosek podkreślony psim spojrzeniem też działa bezbłędnie i jest prawie pewien, że Syriusz o tym wie. – Ale to nie jest rozwiązanie na stałe i poza tym dość męczące. Musimy powyciągać te śledzie z ziemi i powbijać na nowo.

– Dlaczego? – pyta James, grzebiąc w torbie podróżnej za ręcznikiem.

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – mówi Remus i pozwala sobie na napad niecierpliwości. – Mogę powiększyć namiot – ty też, tak przy okazji, to materiał szóstej klasy – ale nie ma czaru, który każe tym śledziom powyskakiwać z ziemi, a już na pewno takiego, który je następnie powbija z powrotem na miejsce. Ale oczywiście sprostujcie mnie, jeśli się mylę!

– Ych – mamrocze Syriusz i zaczyna wpatrywać się w namiot.

– I musimy na czas odnowić czar – dodaje Peter – bo inaczej nam się sznury powyrywają, jak się namiot skurczy.

– Dokładnie – potwierdza Remus. – Dość skomplikowane w obsłudze.

Lily podnosi klapę tropiku i wczołguje się do namiotu.

– To ja poczekam tu w środku, aż się eksperci zdecydują – oznajmia. – W suchym. Miejsce tu wolne po prawej mam, Remusie drogi, chodź, bo czeeekaaam!

– Eeee – mówi Remus.

– No chodź już – mówi Lily. – I weź ze sobą szczura. Dość się natyraliśmy, gdy panowie Potter i Black fundowali sobie rozkoszną bitwę wodną.

– Co racja, to racja – stwierdza Peter i przemienia się w szczura.

– Tylko nic nie obgryzaj, słyszysz – mówi mu Lily, a Peter przysiada na tylnych łapkach, gwiżdżąc z oburzeniem.

Piętnaście minut później - wypełnionych, jeśli wnosić po odgłosach na zewnątrz, wysiloną pracą tamtej dwójki - cisną się wszyscy w magicznie powiększonym namiocie. Na pewno nie można powiedzieć, że jest wygodnie. Tropik jest sztywny. Mimo że od wewnątrz jest całkiem suchy, sprawia wrażenie wilgotnego. Nieprzyjemnie lepi się Remusowi do pleców, ale albo to, albo musiałby się przysunąć do Lily dużo bliżej niż pozwala na to granica jego swobody. Zmniejszyli bagaż i upchnęli go w wąskiej szparze z brzegu, a Syriusz wyciągnął się w poprzek nóg praktycznie wszystkich, żeby pogrzebać w swojej zminiaturyzowanej torbie.

– I co teraz? – pyta Peter, który zrezygnował z postaci szczura, gdy po raz drugi ktoś mu usiadł na ogonie.

– Jak to: co teraz? – dziwi się James. – Przecież super jest. Mamy namiot, mamy siebie…

– Jeszcze przez jakieś pięćdziesiąt sześć minut – uświadamia go Remus. – Namiot, żeby uściślić. Należy się obawiać, że was będę miał jeszcze dłużej.

– To odnowimy czar – odpowiada James.

– Co godzinę – dodaje Remus. – Przez całą noc.

– Hm – mruczy James.

– Już zaraz znajdę – mówi Syriusz i rzuca się jak ryba.

– Uffff – jęczy Remus i przechyla się do przodu. – Łapa…

– Ha! – oznajmia Syriusz i wyciąga w górę zminiaturyzowany magnetofon. – Tu jesteś, skarbie.

– Twoje kolano – Remus mówi zduszonym głosem. – Zabieraj się z nim.

– Oj – przeprasza Syriusz, przewraca się na plecy i łapiąc się Jamesa podciąga w górę. – Tak centralnie… Przepraszam cię.

– Usiądź i przestań się wiercić – zgrzyta Remus.

Przez chwilę, gdy Syriusz powiększa magnetofon do oryginalnej wielkości i bada kasetę, jest błogo i spokojnie.

– Wracając do problemu – mówi Lily. – Następująca propozycja. James i Syriusz deportują się do miasta i próbują nam zorganizować pokój. Niech będzie nawet pojedynczy. Wolę spać na podłodze niż z wami w namiocie, który w każdym momencie może się wokół nas skurczyć.

– Śmiertelna pułapka: namiot dwuosobowy – podchwytuje posępnie Remus. – Zgnieceni między tropikiem a bagażem, w namiocie, który dramatycznie powraca do pierwotnej wielkości.

– A ty jak zawsze optymistyczny, Lunatyku – stwierdza James. – Ale co mi tam. Zróbmy tak.

– Co? – niedowierza Syriusz. – Teraz? Na zewnątrz? Ale pada.

Remus jęczy i jego głowa opada w tył. Lily wydaje dźwięk, który niebezpiecznie przypomina prychnięcie dzikiego kota.

– Chodź, Łapciaku – mówi mu James. – Chyba nie chcesz być mięczakiem, co?

– Uważam, że ona za dobrze trzyma cię w garści – stwierdza ponuro Syriusz.

– No to wynocha, moi panowie – pogania Lily. – I nie pokazujcie mi się bez pokoju.

Syriusz wciska play. We wnętrzu namiotu rozlega się huczący odgłos silnika helikoptera. Niemal groźnie brzmi dźwięk, który w domu doprowadza szyby do drżenia, a głęboki głos Rogera Clearwatera wypełnia ciasną przestrzeń. Remus kryje twarz w dłoniach.

– We don't need no education – śpiewa Syriusz żarliwie. – We don't need no thought control…

– A ja myślałem, że chociaż na parę dni przed tym uciekłem – mówi głucho Remus.

– Ale dlaczego? – pyta James. – Przecież to jest świetna muzyka.

– Wszystko jest kwestią umiaru – stwierdza Remus.

– Teacher! Leave us kids alone!

Lily wystrzeliwuje z impetem wściekłej kotki i błyskawicznie ucisza Pink Floydów.

– Pokój, panowie – mówi.

– All in all, it's just another brick in the wall – śpiewa Syriusz pełnym oskarżenia głosem.

James podnosi się na kolana i odchyla plandekę tropika, więc Syriusz wyczołguje się na powietrze, wzdychając.

– Właściwie to dlaczego ja? – pyta.

– Bo uroda musi się od czasu do czasu opłacić – mówi James.

– Bo nawaliłeś z tym namiotem – mówi Remus.

James wychodzi na zewnątrz za Syriuszem i poły tropika opadają.

– Nareszcie spokój – wzdycha Remus.

– Nareszcie przestrzeń – mówi Peter i wyciąga nogi.

– Jak ten weekend minie, uznam, że dojrzałam do urlopu – stwierdza Lily.

Remus opada na bok i podkłada ręce pod głowę. On już zdążył dojrzeć.

Godzinę później James i Syriusz są z powrotem, mokrzy, jakby w pełnym rynsztunku wskoczyli do jeziora, i nadzwyczajnie pogodni, co ma związek głównie z tym, że wprawdzie nie mają pokoju, ale za to przynoszą morze wódki, którąjuż też sumiennie przetestowali pod kątem jakości.

– Wszystko pozajmowane – informuje James. – Bardzo nam przykro. Naprawdę próbowaliśmy. Powinniście byli zobaczyć, jak flirtowaliśmy, ale nic się nie dało zrobić.

– Prawie nic – koryguje Syriusz. – Francuskie dziewczyny chciały nas zabrać ze sobą do pokoju, ale ty nie chciałeś.

– Francuskie dziewczyny to nie jest opcja – mówi James, a Syriusz tylko krzywi usta w uśmiechu.

– Ale przynajmniej mamy wódkę – oznajmia i wznosi w górę flaszkę.

– To znaczy, że naprawdę spędzamy noc tutaj – stwierdza Lily, co brzmi, jakby nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

– Jeśli zginiemy, to razem – przysięga James i kładzie sobie rękę na sercu.

– Okej – mówi Syriusz. – Kto nie pije i odnawia czar?

– Jak zawsze ten, co się pyta – odpowiada Remus ze znużeniem.

– Za późno – Syriusz mruży oczy w szelmowskim uśmiechu.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebym wytrzymała to na trzeźwo – mówi Lily.

– Zagrajmy w pokera – proponuje James. – Przegrywający pilnuje.

– Dobra – zgadza się Syriusz.

– Dobra – powtarza Peter. – Ktoś ma karty?

– Och, nie – Remus ma na twarzy wyraz gorzkiego cierpienia, który jednak nikogo nie wzrusza. – Musimy? Nie możemy znaleźć jakiegoś kompromisu, który nas wszystkich… nie. Najwidoczniej nie.

– Ja tasuję – ciągnie James – ty sprawdzasz.

Gry losowe napełniały Remusa dogłębną frustracją. Nie dość, że nie robił na nim wrażenia koncept gry, która zdeterminowana była przypadkowym rozdaniem kart, to jeszcze brakowało mu choćby krztyny przysłowiowego szczęścia, przypisywanego ludziom, którzy nie mają szczęścia w miłości. Remus postrzegał się jako żywy dowód na to, że można być prześladowanym przez pecha zarówno w kartach, jak i w uczuciach.

– Pas – mówi i składa swoją śmieszną, przypadkową zbieraninę kart.

– Pas – powtarza następnym razem i Syriusz, szczerząc się, zgarnia pulę.

– Pas – wzdycha znów po dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w karty, z których za nic nie chciał wyłonić się sensowny układ.

– Pas – mówi w kolejnym rozdaniu, ledwie przelotnie spoglądając na nowe karty, a potem dodaje: – Kończ waść. Ja się zajmuję czarami. Najważniejsze, żebym nie musiał już grać.

– Bzdura – stwierdza James. – Nie można mieć aż takiego pecha.

Remus bez słowa bierze wachlarz i podsuwa Jamesowi pod sam nos.

– Zabieraj się z tym! – obrusza się tamten i zakrywa ręką oczy. – Jesteśmy w samym środku rozgrywki! Nie chcę nic widzieć!

Remus wzdycha i przekręca się na brzuch. Jest mu zimno i jest prawie pewien, że gdzieś w namiocie cieknie woda. Gdzieś czyli – przy jego szczęściu – pewnie dokładnie tam, gdzie leży.

Peter okazuje się w końcu prawdziwym przyjacielem i przejmuje pierwszą rundę czarów, poprawiając znacznie atmosferę w namiocie kilkoma dodatkowymi, starannie umieszczonymi czarami ogrzewającymi. Alkohol czyni swoją powinność, przynajmniej w stosunku do tych, którzy wypokerowali się z zobowiązań, a Syriusz znajduje w swoim zapasie kaset coś, co nie jest Pink Floydem, sypie złote iskry z końcówki swojej różdżki i śpiewa: –¬ ¬I was made for loving you, baby – aż James i Lily przewracają się na siebie, i ze śmiechu, i od wódki.

– I'm on a highway to hell… – nuci na to Remus, głównie do siebie i dość cicho, żeby nie psuć zabawowego nastroju – da-da-da-hmmmm-hmmmm-hm-hmmmm… (Nigdy nie miał takiej pamięci do tekstów jak Syriusz, który bezbłędnie śpiewał wszystkie hity z pierwszej dziesiątki listy przebojów, nawet jeśli usłyszał je tylko raz.) Chętnie by trochę pospał, ale atmosfera w namiocie na to nie pozwala. Spogląda w kierunku Petera, który leży zwinięty w kulkę na swoim materacu. Wygląda na zmęczonego i trochę zamyślonego, i odpowiada na jego spojrzenie słabym uśmiechem. Remus podnosi się na łokciach, żeby przeczołgać się do niego na drugą stronę namiotu, ale wtedy w żołądek trafia go rozpędzona masa, wyciska z płuc powietrze i odrzuca z powrotem na plecy. To Syriusz ląduje na nim całym swoim ciężarem. Teraz trzyma twarz tak blisko, że aż musi się odchylić, żeby w ogóle móc spojrzeć Remusowi w oczy.

– Luuuuunatyku – mówi Syriusz. – Powiedz, śpisz?

– Nie – odpiera Remus zduszonym głosem. – Złaź ze mnie.

Syriusz realizuje polecenie i kompletnie opustoszałe płuca Remusa napełniają się znów powietrzem. Potem Syriusz łapie go za ramiona i podciąga do pozycji prawie siedzącej.

– Jak mógłbym w ogóle spać w tym hałasie? – pyta Remus.

– Pij – Syriusz przyciska mu butelkę do ust.

– Nnmmm – mówi Remus, co właściwie miało oznaczać „nie", ale potem jednak bierze palącego łyka, ponieważ ciepły oddech Syriusza głaszcze go po policzku, i ponieważ jest prawie pewien, że to były właśnie usta Syriusza, tam w kąciku jego ust, i ponieważ jest to na pewno ramię Syriusza, które go obejmuje, i bierze jeszcze łyka, ponieważ być może odrobina alkoholu pomoże poradzić sobie lepiej z nagłą, intymną, drażniącą bliskością Syriusza, którą ten go ogarnia, tak jak pomaga zarzucenie dzikiemu zwierzęciu na głowę szmaty, kiedy się je ujarzmia. Zastanawia się, jak to się stało, że nie zorientował się, co zaraz nastąpi, w końcu James i Lily właśnie mają pełne ręce roboty, napełniają swój róg namiotu śmiechem i szeptami, i poplątanymi członkami, więc łatwo było przewidzieć, że światło uwagi Syriusza powędruje dalej, skoro sam nie stoi już w promieniach uwagi Jamesa. Ktoś taki jak Syriusz zawsze ma ludzi na zastępstwo.

Remus łyka jeszcze ostrej, gorzkiej wódki.

Zwyczajnie czekać w ciemności, aż światło wróci, może po prostu nie każdy tak potrafi.

A potem jednak, przez krótki moment, jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić bycie kimś innym niż zastępstwem, może czymś swoim własnym, ponieważ Syriusz naprawdę całuje go w kącik ust i przyciska swoją twarz do załamania na szyi, zdecydowanie za blisko i zbyt nagle, i w ten niewinny sposób o wiele zbyt jednoznacznie, ale Remus leży spokojnie i nie zamierza się skarżyć. Jednak jest to coś, czego Syriusz nigdy nie zrobiłby z Jamesem.

W międzyczasie Syriusz przeszedł od Pink Floydów do Eaglesów i śpiewa cicho we włosy Remusa. Trochę to łaskocze.

– Everybody wants to touch somebody, if it takes all night – nuci Syriusz, troszkę fałszując i kalecząc język, i sięga po rękę Remusa. – Everybody wants to take a little chance, make it come out right…

Jeszcze przez moment Remus prawie wierzy, że to dla niego, to śpiewanie i trzymanie za rękę, i oddychanie we włosy, ale potem myśli o Sarze i Rosjance w pociągu, i o blondynce na tej imprezie sprzed paru tygodni, i o rudej Patricii z jego roku (potrzebował tygodni, żeby zebrać się na odwagę i zapytać, czy nie ma ochoty wspólnie się uczyć, aż wreszcie zmobilizował się, i ona się zgodziła, a potem wszystko się okazało jednym wielkim fiaskiem, bo takich spotkań nie robi się w salonojadalni u Lupina/Blacka, kiedy Syriusz jest w domu i się nudzi), i myśl o Patricii powoduje, że jest niemal wściekły.

– The moon's shining bright – mamrocze Syriusz – so let's get it right…

– There's gonna be a heartache tonight – odpowiada Remus – and a headache tomorrow, jak tak dalej będziesz robił.

– A kogo to interesuje, co będzie jutro? – mówi Syriusz.

– Mnie – odpowiada Remus – a poza tym w twoim interesie dbam, żebyś nie szedł na finał na kacu.

– Pocałuj mnie – mówi Syriusz i Remusowi przelatuje przez głowę myśl, że on udaje bardziej pijanego niż jest w istocie.

– Na pewno nie – odpowiada.

– Dlaczego nie? – pyta Syriusz, nieco zraniony.

– Bo rozdajesz swoje pocałunki troszkę zbyt na oślep, jak na mój gust – Remus wyplątuje się ostrożnie z uścisku Syriusza.

– Gdzie idziesz? – pyta Syriusz.

– Na zewnątrz – mówi Remus. – Złapać świeżego powietrza.

– Wielkie dzięki – protestuje Peter, który z książką i światłem padającym z różdżki przeniósł się na swój dmuchany materac. – Zostaw mnie tutaj samego z tym bałamutem. Pewnie teraz będzie próbował ze mną.

– No, ciebie to naprawdę nikomu by się nie chciało całować – odpiera Syriusz i Peter upuszcza książkę, i spogląda w górę. Jego twarz jest biała i okrągła w świetle różdżki, i widać, że Peter jest zaskoczony i mocno zraniony, i wyczołgując się Remus kopie nogę Syriusza tak mocno, jak tylko potrafi.

Deszcz zelżał i chyba zrobiło się cieplej, ale możliwe, że to tylko wściekłość gotuje się w Remusie. Wściekłość na Syriusza, który przyciąga do siebie ludzi i znów odpycha, jak magnes, który zmienia bieguny, który ma w sobie tyle głębi, ale po prostu nie chce jej wydobyć, który kontynuuje swój taniec na tym zamrożonym jeziorze, jakim jest jego życie, nie zauważając, jak lód pod nim staje się coraz cieńszy. I wściekłość na siebie samego, że nie może trzymać się od niego z daleka, że kosztuje go tyle starań, żeby nie dać się wciągnąć jeszcze głębiej, że pozwala wszystko z sobą robić, tak jak oni wszyscy na to pozwalają.

Remus idzie szybko, chociaż mokra trawa ślizga się pod jego stopami. Dobiega go zapach rozciągającej się przed nim wody i słyszy jej ciche pluskanie, i wyczuwa wśród ciemności jezioro, jeszcze zanim je dostrzega. Skręca w prawo i kieruje się wzdłuż brzegu w stronę lasu, a potem słyszy kroki i głos, który za nim woła.

– Lunatyk! Czekaj! Gdzie idziesz?

Remus przystaje, ale nie odwraca się. Mocno obejmuje się ramionami i wpatruje się w ciemną, matową powierzchnię wody. Jest tak strasznie, tak okropnie bliski wybuchu.

– Przeprosiłeś? – pyta Remus.

– Co? – mówi Syriusz łapiąc oddech. – Kogo?

Wybuch za trzy… dwa… jeden. Bum.

– Kogo! – krzyczy Remus i okręca się na pięcie. – Kogo, ty arogancki kretynie? A może Petera, z którym kilka dni temu zerwała dziewczyna i któremu już i bez tego jest wystarczająco ciężko, żeby jeszcze robić za ofiarę twoich bezmózgich napadów agresji?

– Naprawdę? – mówi Syriusz ze zdumieniem. – Linda go zostawiła? Nie wiedziałem.

– Bo nie rozmawiasz z ludźmi – prycha Remus. – Bo nic i nikt poza tobą samym cię nie interesuje! Bo ciągle ci się wydaje, że wszyscy jesteśmy na świecie tylko po to, żeby ci służyć za rozrywkę!

– No już nie bądź taki – mówi Syriusz. – Peter wie przecież, że nie to miałem na myśli.

– Ach tak – odpalił Remus. – A co, do stu diabłów, miałeś na myśli? Ja tam nie widzę wiele przestrzeni dla interpretacji!

– O mój Boże – mówi Syriusz. – Pójdę i przeproszę, jeśli to tyle dla ciebie znaczy.

– Nie chodzi o mnie! – wrzeszczy Remus. – Chodzi o ciebie i twój sposób obchodzenia się z ludźmi! Kiedyś, Syriusz, kiedyś ktoś ci się postawi, i wtedy tak cholernie oberwiesz, że się w lustrze nie rozpoznasz!

– Mógłbyś przestać się na mnie wydzierać – mówi Syriusz.

– Nie! – wydziera się Remus. – Dopiero zacząłem!

– Ach tak – mówi Syriusz. – No to sobie powrzeszcz sam na siebie.

Odwraca się i chce odejść, ale ponieważ i tak jest już wszystko jedno, ponieważ jego cenne opanowanie i tak już popłynęło jak woda, która właśnie wsiąka w ziemię, Remus rzuca się i szarpie Syriusza za kurtkę.

– Ej! – krzyczy Syriusz i odwija się, i Remus wykorzystuje ten zamach, i popycha go tak mocno jak tylko daje radę, i Syriusz przechyla się w tył i ląduje z głośnym pluśnięciem i bardzo zdziwioną miną w głębokiej po kolana wodzie.

– O rany – mówi, wyciąga ręce z wody i patrzy, jak z jego kurtki z głośnym pluskiem ściekają krople. – Właściwie już się dzisiaj kąpałem. I w zasadzie wolę się przed tym rozebrać.

– Właściwie to ja mam w dupie, co ty wolisz – krzyczy Remus i wie, że wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby tak właśnie było.

– Pomóż mi – mówi Syriusz i wyciąga do niego rękę. – Wydaje mi się, że skręciłem kostkę.

Remus oddycha głęboko. Powoli ogarnia go wstyd z powodu wybuchu. Łapie Syriusza za rękę i w następnej chwili traci grunt pod nogami, ląduje twarzą w wodzie i łyka jej dużo więcej niżby miał ochotę. Prychając, podciąga się na ręce i kolana, i wytrząsa wodę z włosów. Obok siebie słyszy śmiech Syriusza.

– Trzeba się zawsze pilnować, Lunatyku – mówi Syriusz i Remus, który ciągle ma oczy zalane wodą, kierując się słuchem sięga i go przewraca. A potem przewalają się obaj w błotnistej przybrzeżnej wodzie i szarpią się, i parskają, i Remus chciałby wiedzieć, gdzie kończy się zabawa a zaczyna prawdziwa walka, bo jest trochę zbyt szorstko, żeby to mogła być tylko zabawa.

W końcu, dysząc, nieruchomieją w płytkiej wodzie, jak przedmioty wyrzucone na brzeg po sztormie. Remus czuje, jak małe fale wnikają pod niego i znów odpływają, ciągnąc jego ciężkie, mokre ubranie, i wymywają ziemię i małe kamyki spod jego pleców, tak że między jego łopatkami tworzy się niewielki nurt. Niekiedy woda obmywa mu twarz, zabiera ze sobą wściekłość i zmęczenie, i pozostawia go pustego jak wyrzuconą na brzeg muszlę.

– Dlaczego nie chciałeś? – pyta Syriusz i Remus czuje, jak zimne palce splatają się w płytkiej wodzie z jego palcami. – Już kiedyś to zrobiłeś, pamiętasz?

– To było co innego – mówi Remus. – Byłem wtedy w emocjonalnym dołku.

– Ale ja nie mogę zawsze czekać, aż będziesz chciał skoczyć z jakiejś wieży – odpowiada Syriusz. – To jest jak dla mnie za rzadko.

– Nie powinieneś w ogóle na to czekać – mówi Remus. – To się więcej nie wydarzy. Ani jedno, ani drugie.

– Ale dlaczego nie? – docieka Syriusz i Remus wnioskuje po pluskaniu, że przybliża się do niego.

– Bo nie mam ochoty, żeby zapełniać ci czas między poprzednią a następną dziewczyną – odpowiada Remus.

– A co, jeśli nie byłoby następnej dziewczyny? – pyta Syriusz.

– Tak, jasne – mówi Remus. – A co, jeśli ziemia postanowiłaby dla odmiany pokręcić się koło księżyca?

Syriusz nic nie odpowiada, jego palce leżą spokojnie na dłoni Remusa. Remus podnosi się na łokcie i wyciera z twarzy wodę, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć.

Twarz Syriusza jest biała, włosy okalają ją jak ciemna chmura z morskiej trawy. Fale opływają go cichutko.

– One nie są w stanie mnie nasycić, te dziewczyny – mówi Syriusz. – Zawsze myślę, że potrzebuję czegoś naprawdę.

– A co z Sarą? – pyta Remus ostrożnie. – Ona nie jest naprawdę?

– Z Sarą zerwę – mówi Syriusz.

– Sądzę, że to jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie – stwierdza Remus. – Mimo wszystko zdumiewające. Chciałeś się z nią żenić.

– Jestem jeszcze za młody, żeby się żenić – odpowiada Syriusz. – Mam dwadzieścia lat.

– Próbowaliśmy ci to wytłumaczyć, od kiedy wpadłeś na ten pomysł – mówi Remus. – James i ja. Wydawałeś się jednak bardzo… zdecydowany.

– Chciałem spróbować – odrzeka Syriusz. – Jak to jest. Związać się. Czy to by mi dobrze zrobiło.

– Tak po prostu – stwierdza Remus. – Bez oglądania się na drugą stronę.

– Uważam, że Sarę bardzo dobrze się oglądało – odpowiada Syriusz.

– Nie mów o niej w czasie przeszłym, dopóki uważa się za twoją dziewczynę – mówi Remus. – I wiesz, co mam na myśli. Nie można się przecież związać z kimś tak po prostu, bo tak, jedynie dlatego, że tak akurat pasuje.

– Dlaczego rozmowy z tobą muszą być zawsze takie męczące? – pyta Syriusz.

– Bo moja głowa nie jest taka ładna jak twoja i dlatego jestem zmuszony czasem użyć jej do myślenia – odpowiada Remus.

– Przynajmniej uważasz, że jestem ładny – mówi Syriusz.

– O, Merlinie – wzdycha Remus.

Syriusz przekręca się na boku i siada. Woda z pluskiem ścieka z jego ubrania.

– Kurewsko zmarzłem – mówi. – Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy wyleźli z wody?

– Nie – Remus od jakiegoś czasu nie czuje już palców, za to bardzo wyraźnie, ile te małe fale naniosły mu piasku pod t-shirt i do skarpetek. – Jasna cholera – mruczy i podnosi się na klęczki. – Gdzie twoja różdżka?

– Myślałem, że byłoby romantyczniej najpierw się pocałować – odpowiada Syriusz.

– Łapa – mówi Remus – jeszcze jeden kiepski dowcip falliczny i tak cię przeklnę, że będziesz wyglądał jak pudel.

– Bez różdżki?

– Masz ją w końcu czy nie? Piasku mi naleciało do kurtki.

Syriusz oklepuje kieszenie na pośladkach, potem sprawdza kieszenie katany, potem rękawy.

– Nie ma – mówi. – Musiałem zgubić.

Remus jęczy.

– Nie miałem w planach zostać napadniętym – broni się Syriusz.

– Fakt – przyznaje Remus, który nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na przeszukiwanie płycizny w poszukiwaniu różdżki Syriusza.

– Nieważne – mówi Syriusz. – Przyniosę różdżkę Rogacza i załatwimy sprawę jednym Accio. I skoro masz piasek tylko w kurtce… – wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Dobra – zgadza się Remus. – To chodź.

– Za co to właściwie było? – pyta Syriusz, gdy kierują się przez ciemną łąkę mniej więcej w stronę, gdzie powinien być namiot. – Przecież nie tylko za to, że najechałem na Petera?

– Już za samo to ci się należało – odpiera Remus. – Tak się nie postępuje z ludźmi.

– Ludzi się też nie wrzuca tak po prostu do wody – mówi Syriusz.

– Tak po prostu, to nie podrywa się też dziewczyn swoim przyjaciołom – odpowiada Remus.

– Co? – dziwi się Syriusz. – Jakich dziewczyn?

– Liczba pojedyncza, w tym przypadku – mówi Remus. – Jakiej dziewczyny.

– Mówisz o tej rudej? Patricii?

– Jako że od dłuższego czasu była to jedyna dziewczyna, która dobrowolnie przebywała w moim towarzystwie, pomijając Lily, wniosek sam się nasuwa, panie Łapo.

– Ooo – mówi Syriusz. – Nie wiedziałem, że coś od niej chcesz.

– Ja sam nie wiedziałem – przyznaje Remus – a teraz też się już nigdy nie dowiem, bo rozmawia ze mną jedynie po to, żeby zapytać o mojego powalającego współlokatora, który do niej nie dzwoni, chociaż powiedział, że to zrobi.

– To jest niemożliwe do zrobienia, żebym dzwonił do wszystkich dziewczyn, którym to obiecuję – stwierdza Syriusz.

– Wracaj do jeziora – mówi Remus. – Najwyraźniej niewystarczająco cię podtopiłem.

– Nie przejmuj się – pociesza go Syriusz. – I tak była głupia. Zasłużyłeś na coś lepszego niż pierwszaczka z watą zamiast mózgu.

– Piąty semestr, ty ślepoto! Żadna pierwszaczka. Piąty semestr numerologii. Tego się nie da zrobić z watą zamiast mózgu!

– Ale ona i tak ją miała – upiera się Syriusz. – Uwierz mi. Nie musisz na nią lecieć tylko dlatego, że ma rude włosy.

– A mogę następnym razem sam o tym zdecydować? – chce spytać Remus, ale nie mówi, tylko krzyczy, znów jest tak wkurzony.

– Nie wrzeszcz tak ciągle – mówi Syriusz. – Czy ty właściwie wiesz, że jestem jedynym, na którego stale wrzeszczysz? Przy wszystkich innych jesteś zawsze ten spokojny, zawsze taki miły i przyjazny, tylko przy mnie wypuszczasz wilka.

– Ciekawostka wielka, dlaczego – zgrzyta Remus.

– Już wiem – oznajmia Syriusz. – Kochasz mnie. To dlatego. To jest twój sposób, żeby to okazać.

– Merlinie! – jęczy Remus i brzmi to jak coś pomiędzy wykrzyknięciem a westchnieniem.

– Już dobrze – stwierdza Syriusz i obejmuje mokrą ręką zapiaszczone ramiona Remusa. – Po prostu wyduś to z siebie.

W tym momencie gdzieś w ciemnościach obok nich słychać głośne „plopp!", po którym następuje świszczący dźwięk, jakby pękły ogromne struny od gitary. Ktoś kwiczy, a James klnie brzydko.

– No popatrz – komentuje Syriusz. – Prawie byśmy przeoczyli namiot.

– Skurczył się – stwierdza Remus i zbliża się do nieforemnej, chwiejnej kupki, z wnętrza której dobiegają przekleństwa i kwiki. – Szlag, szlag, szlag. Teraz możemy sobie te wszystkie kołki od nowa wbijać, w samym środku nocy. I naciągać linki.

Coś przemknęło mu między nogami, potem powietrze obok zadrżało i Peter przemienił się ze szczura.

– Przykro mi – przeprasza. – Zasnąłem. Myślałem, że przypilnujesz namiotu.

– Chciałem – zapewnia Remus – ale niestety coś mi przeszkodziło.

Peter wodzi wzrokiem od Syriusza do Remusa. Niewiele widać w ciemności, ale Remus jest pewien, że Syriusz się śmieje.

– Och – mówi Peter. – Czyli… No tak.

– Uff – wzdycha za nimi James, który jako następny uwalnia się z pofałdowanych, zakleszczających objęć tropika i pomaga Lily stanąć na nogach. – No, mistrze, który z was miał się zająć namiotem?

– Przykro mi – mówi tym razem Remus.

– To nie jego wina – mówi Syriusz i Remus uświadamia sobie, że lepiej, by Syriusz w końcu zabrał się ze swoją ręką, zanim ta cała afera zacznie się przedstawiać w kompletnie fałszywym świetle. – To przeze mnie. Ja go zatrzymałem.

– Jesteście kompletnie mokrzy – stwierdza Lily. – Co wyście robili?

– Mały wypadek kąpielowy – Syriusz najwyraźniej doskonale się bawi.

– Aha – kwituje Lily.

– Przyniosę różdżkę – mówi Remus i nurkuje pod ramieniem Syriusza. – Naprawdę chętnie bym się wysuszył, a potem chyba trzeba tu parę rzeczy naprawić.

– Przynieś moje okulary – prosi James. – Są gdzieś tam w środku.

– Dobra – odpowiada Remus i schyla się do klapy namiotu, łopoczącej krzywo na dwóch ostatnich śledziach.

– Hej, Pete – słyszy głos Syriusza, dobiegający gdzieś z zewnątrz, podczas gdy sam próbuje zorientować się, co jest czym w krzywym i ciemnym choć oko wykol wnętrzu. – Głupotę palnąłem, przedtem. Nie miałem tego na myśli. Byłem w tamtej chwili mocno nie w humorze.

– W porządku – mówi Peter w swój przyjazny, ustępliwy sposób. – Już dobrze. Zapomnij o tym.

Jakaś różdżka wpada Remusowi w ręce. Należy do Lily. Wyczarowuje nią światło. Różdżką Lily przyjemnie się czaruje: pozwala płynąć magii w równy i uporządkowany, dobrze wyważony sposób. Bez porównania do spienionych, przelewających się gwałtownie fal, które wyrzucała różdżka Syriusza. Remus nie pożycza jej już, od kiedy zamiast światła wyprodukował kiedyś metrowej długości płomień ognia.

– Jesteś z całą pewnością bardzo całuśny – słyszy, jak głos Syriusza wędruje wokół namiotu. Ściany się chwieją. – Założę się, że szkockie dziewczyny ustawiają się do ciebie w kolejce.

– No cóż… – mówi Peter.

– Ja bym cię natychmiast pocałował – zapewnia Syriusz.

– Uhm – odpowiada Peter. – Dzięki… chyba.

– Mam? – oferuje Syriusz.

– Nie! – w głosie Petera słychać nutki spanikowanego, szczurzego pisku. – Trzymaj swoje zęby w obrębie własnej twarzy! Denerwuję się, jak są zbyt blisko mojej.

Namiot chwieje się mocno i podłoga zderza się z Remusem.

– Ej! – krzyczy Remus. – Cokolwiek tam robicie, ja ciągle jestem tu w środku!

– Bez paniki – dochodzi go głos Jamesa. – Nie mam pojęcia, co oni wyrabiają, ale nie wygląda to niebezpiecznie. Znalazłeś moje okulary?

– Nie znajdę, jak się nie uspokoicie chociaż na minutę!

– Dobra, dziewczynki – mówi James. – Słyszałyście, co szef powiedział.

– Masz wódkę? – chce wiedzieć Syriusz.

– Przykro mi – odpowiada Remus. – Flaszka zbita. Wszystko się wylało na magnetofon.

– Cooooo? – krzyczy Syriusz.

– Taki żarcik tylko – mówi Remus ze zmęczeniem. – Tu masz, trzymaj flaszkę, a tu – twój głupi magnetofon.

Odnajdują się też okulary i zgubione różdżki, łącznie z różdżką Syriusza, która jednak została w namiocie, i uciążliwa akcja ratownicza też wreszcie się kończy. Remus leży na plecach na pożyczonym dmuchanym materacu i nie może uwierzyć, że teraz naprawdę już może spać. James i Lily wcisnęli się do jednego śpiwora i jeśli nie śpią, to po cichu. Peter śpi w swoim rogu materaca, zwinięty jak piłka. Syriusz pośrodku wierci się i przewraca, i szarpie swoim kocem, i Remus myśli, że na pewno już zaraz będzie mógł zasnąć, jak tylko Syriusz skończy z tym rzucaniem się. Potem nagle uderzenie wstrząsa jego materacem i Syriusz ląduje na jego ramieniu.

– Uff – mówi Remus.

– Lunatyk – mruczy Syriusz i przewraca się, aż leży wygodnie, a Remus znajduje się na najdalszym brzegu materaca.

– To mój materac – protestuje Remus, ale próba jest bezowocna.

– Uhmmm – mówi Syriusz, obejmuje Remusa wpół i układa się do spania.

– To czego potrzebujesz to miś przytulanka, a nie wilkołak – mruczy Remus.

– Hm-hm-hmhmmmmh… Heartache tonight… – śpiewa Syriusz w półśnie.

– Tak – wzdycha Remus i zamyka nareszcie oczy. – Wiem.

**oooOOOooo**

– Powstaaaaań, niebiescy grają dziś, powstaaaaaaań, niebiescy grają dziś…

– Sssośdziej – mamrocze Remus i naciąga na głowę rękaw kurtki, która służyła mu za poduszkę, ale cienki materiał nie jest w stanie stłumić wrzasków na dwa głosy. Potem coś szeleści i nieprzyjemna jasność atakuje jego powieki. Remus mruga. James odrzuca poły namiotu i wciska głowę do środka.

– Idź sobie – mruczy Remus. – Ja nie jestem niebieski.

– Jeszcze nie – mówi James i rozciąga usta w uśmiechu. – Ale lepiej żebyś był, bo inaczej nie będziesz mógł z nami stać na trybunie.

– Allez, Mésange, volez, Mésange, allez, allez, allez… – śpiewa Syriusz gdzieś na zewnątrz.

– Która godzina? – mruczy Remus.

– Koło wpół do jedenastej – mówi James. – Jeszcze jest śniadanie, jeśli się pośpieszysz. Ryzykowałem życiem, żeby je dla ciebie uratować.

To, dla czego James ryzykował życiem, okazuje się dwoma bułkami, jednym salami, które wygląda, jakby w ostatniej chwili wyciągnięto je Łapie z paszczy, kawałkiem sera, na którym widoczne są ślady pazurów i który na pewno przynajmniej raz leżał w trawie, i letniej kawy rozpuszczalnej o smaku oleju napędowego. Przynajmniej już nie pada i zadziwiająco ciepłe słońce rozświetla opuszczone pole namiotowe.

– Dobra – mówi James i siada naprzeciwko Remusa, który zagląda do filiżanki z kawą instant i nie może się zdecydować na drugi łyk. – Najważniejsze w skrócie. Lily? Ty też możesz posłuchać. Żebyście się potem nie zbłaźnili na stadionie, wy żółtodzioby jedne.

– Ja chcę tylko patrzeć, a nie grać – burknął Remus. – I to też niekoniecznie.

– Czyż nie jest rozkoszny, zaraz jak się obudzi? – zaświergotał Syriusz. – Dzień dobry, Luniaczku.

– I co w nim dobrego? – mamrocze Remus.

– Słuchać mnie teraz – powiedział James. – Dzisiaj jesteśmy niebiescy.

– A to ci manifest – mówi Remus, a Lily wzdycha i opada na trawę obok niego. Wygląda na trochę zmęczoną i jak gdyby miała na głowie co innego niż quidditch.

– To jest ważne – mówi James. – Żebym tu nikogo nie przyłapał z zielonym szalikiem! Bo zieloni to są ci drudzy. Wiecie, że właściwie jesteśmy pomarańczowi, ale ponieważ Cannons spadli na koniec sezonu do drugiej ligi, co, nawiasem mówiąc, zawdzięczają tylko temu idiocie, który nazywa siebie trenerem…

– …i którego kupili za ciężkie pieniądze z Holandii – uzupełnia Syriusz – gdzie tradycyjnie panuje przekonanie, że tłuczek to gatunek sera…

– …jesteśmy dzisiaj niebiescy. Tak w zastępstwie, można powiedzieć – James kończy zdanie.

– Dobra – mówi Remus, wzdychając. – Niebiescy to są Francuzi, zgadza się?

– Zgadza – potwierdza James ze zdziwieniem. – Możliwe, że wcale nie jesteś aż takim beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

– Nie, o ile istnieją ludzie, którzy przed śniadaniem wyśpiewują francuskie piosenki bojowe – mówi Remus.

– Śpiewam bardzo dobrze – odpiera Syriusz.

– I bez przerwy – wytyka Remus.

– Jestem pewien, że w moim poprzednim życiu byłem gwiazdą rocka – stwierdza Syriusz. – Albo będę w następnym.

– Wracając do tematu – znów zabiera głos James. – Niebiescy to są Mésange Marseille. To są ci dobrzy. Zieloni to Libelle Berlin i my ich rozniesiemy w puch.

– My – powtarza Remus.

– Identyfikacja, Lunatyku – odpowiada James. – O to chodzi w quidditchu. Oddajesz się w służbę wspólnej sprawy.

– Przecież ty tylko dlatego jesteś niebieski, że zielony obsługuje twojego starego, dobrego wroga – wytyka Remus.

– Jestem niebieski, bo Mésange grają jak błogosławieni – oburza się James. – Oni to umieją. Oni tańczą. Libelle to są typowi przyciężcy latacze. Zamurowują swoją własną bramkę i zrzucają z mioteł przeciwnika, aż się kurzy, a szukający tylko czeka, aż mu znicz wpadnie w wyciągniętą rękę! Żadnej strategii. Nic nie grają ofensywą. Po prostu zamurowują i czekają. Tak przecież nie można grać w quidditcha!

– No, ale do finału ich to doprowadziło – stwierdza trzeźwo Lily.

– Psim swędem – oznajmia Syriusz. – Jakby Cannons nie zaangażowali tej holenderskiej trąby…

– Już dobrze – ucina Lily, a Remus szuka w trawie równego kawałka powierzchni, na którą mógłby odstawić swoją filiżankę, bo to mocne, czarne coś przyprawia go o mdłości.

– Idę umyć zęby – mówi i prostuje się z trudem. – Jestem niebieski i więcej nie muszę wiedzieć.

Wraca Peter, ma mokre włosy i ręcznik zarzucony na ramiona.

– Jak chcecie się wykąpać, to idźcie lepiej do jeziora – oznajmia. – Prysznice są popsute.

– Reparo? – mówi James. – Od czego jesteśmy czarodziejami?

– Wciąż zepsute – odpowiada Peter ze skruchą. – Tylko w bardziej interesujący sposób.

– O – mówi James, a Syriusz rechocze i idzie, żeby to sobie obejrzeć.

Remus, który po wpadce ze śniadaniem marzył chociaż o ciepłym prysznicu, żeby się poczuć jak człowiek, wzdycha ciężko i przyciąga do siebie plecak z namiotu. Mycie zębów wodą z butelki musi wobec tego wystarczyć. Przynajmniej usunie gorzki posmak kawy instant.

I, jeśli ma być szczery, aż tak źle ten dzień się nie zapowiada. James bierze sobie do serca radę Petera i udaje mu się nawet namówić go na rundkę w jeziorze. Bez męczącej nadpobudliwości Syriusza jest prawie spokojnie.

Remus przełyka miętową pianę, żuje szczoteczkę i spogląda na jezioro, które w słonecznym świetle wygląda całkiem idyllicznie. Peter i James wypłynęli spory kawałek od brzegu, wiatr niesie ich pluskanie i wrzaski aż na skraj lasu.

– Ej – Lily została z nim, teraz go zaczepia i trąca ramieniem.

– Hm? – odpowiada Remus.

– Wiesz co? – pyta Lily.

– Mm–mm? – Remus potrząsa przecząco głową.

– Wczoraj wieczorem – mówi Lily – James zapytał mnie, czy chcę za niego wyjść.

Remus połyka miętową piankę i kaszle. Wyciąga szczoteczkę, wyciera sobie brodę i zastanawia się, czy dobrze usłyszał, czy Lily właśnie mówi o tym Jamesie, Jamesie Potterze, i dlaczego właściwie docierają do niego takie zwierzenia, kiedy z pewnością ma jeszcze pastę do zębów w kącikach ust.

– Yhm – mówi, bo tak naprawdę nie wie, co powinien powiedzieć. – I?

– Nie wiem – wzdycha Lily.

– Co mu powiedziałaś?

– Powiedziałam, że się nad tym zastanowię.

– O – mówi Remus. – To chyba nie było to, co chciał usłyszeć.

– Możesz być dziwnie pewny, że nie chciałam, żeby mi się oświadczał w wilgotnym namiocie, w przeddzień turnieju quidditcha.

– Jestem w stanie zrozumieć – mówi Remus.

– Na pewno tego nie planował – opowiada Lily. – To był spontaniczny pomysł. Tylko strasznie mnie tym zaskoczył.

– Hm – stwierdza Remus, który zorientował się, że wcale nie musi dużo mówić, i znów wkłada szczoteczkę do ust.

– Wcale nie jestem pewna, czy w ogóle chciałam, żeby się mnie spytał – ciągnie Lily, odchyla głowę na kark i obraca twarz w kierunku słońca. Remus patrzy na jej porcelanową skórę obsypaną piegami koloru mlecznej kawy i myśli o czasach, kiedy marzył o wyrysowaniu tym piegom mapy.

– Znaczy, jeśli ktoś ma mnie spytać, to James – mówi. – Ale nie wiem, czy ja w ogóle chcę wychodzić za mąż. Ślub… Przecież to jest wstęp do mieszczańskiego życia, nie sądzisz?

– Hm – zamamrotał zza swojej szczoteczki Remus, nie mogąc wymyślić żadnej rzeczy, którą można by zarzucić mieszczańskiemu życiu, i starając się, żeby to zabrzmiało jak najobojętniej.

– Ślub – ciągnie Lily. – Dzieci. Prasowanie szat, zmienianie pieluch, a co niedzielę kawa z teściami.

Remus przełyka pianę, która zaczęła się już robić wodnista.

– Ale Potterowie jako teściowie są przecież w porządku – stwierdza troszkę niewyraźnie przez szczoteczkę.

– Tak – potwierdza Lily – ale nie rozumiesz, co chcę powiedzieć?

– Rozumiem – mamrocze Remus. – Tylko nie wiem, dlaczego to cię tak przeraża.

– Bo miałam inne plany. Nie idę studiować po to, żeby potem utknąć w jakiejś małomiasteczkowej sielance. Na gotowanie i prasowanie mam zbyt duże kwalifikacje.

Teraz Remus jednak wyciąga szczoteczkę.

– James na pewno nie będzie chciał, żebyś mu prasowała szaty – mówi.

– Ale czy nie taki jest bieg rzeczy? – pyta bezradnie Lily. – Czy człowiek nie kończy w ten sposób automatycznie?

– Nie wiem – Remus obraca szczoteczkę między palcami. – Myślę, że jest mało automatyzmów, a pomiędzy nimi dosyć dużo wolności. Przynajmniej dla większości.

– Może wyjadę za granicę – mówi Lily. – Z Lekarzami bez Granic albo Sorcery United. W jakiś zagrożony rejon i będę świadczyć pomoc w krajach rozwijających się.

– Dlaczego nie? – stwierdza Remus. – Jeśli to jest to, co cię uszczęśliwia, to powinnaś tak zrobić.

– Właśnie tego nie wiem– mówi Lily. – Nie wiem, co mnie uszczęśliwia. Nie wiem, czy te rzeczy, których chcę… To czy ja ich rzeczywiście chcę, czy tylko uważam, że są dobre z powodu mojej postawy kontestacyjnej. Nie chcę być alternatywną, lewicową emancypantką tylko po to, żeby odgraniczyć się od mieszczańskiego domu moich rodziców.

– Rozmawiałaś kiedyś o tym z Jamesem? – pyta Remus.

Lily kręci głową i patrzy na niego swoimi złotozielonymi kocimi oczyma.

– Okej – mówi Remus. – Mogłabyś może użyć prostszych słów, ale porozmawiać z nim powinnaś.

– A co on by powiedział? – rzuca. – Nie dramatyzuj, Lil. Jak masz na to ochotę, to to zrób, a jak nie, to daj spokój. Albo coś podobnego.

– Dość prawdopodobne – potwierdza Remus. – I na swój sposób miałby nawet rację.

Lily wzdycha.

– Jak można tyle czasu myśleć o czymś, aż się już samemu nie wie, o co w tym chodzi? Przecież to nieekonomiczne.

– Wiem – mówi Remus. – Też mi się to regularnie zdarza.

– Wiem – mówi Lily i uśmiecha się przelotnie.

Wiatr zawiewa jej włosy na twarz i wciska pomiędzy półotwarte usta. Ładnie to wygląda i Remus jest trochę smutny, kiedy z powrotem wsadza je za ucho.

– Przydałaby się jakaś instrukcja, no nie? – stwierdza Remus i to znów jest właśnie taka myśl, którą nie podzieliłby się pewnie z nikim oprócz Lily. – Życia. Część A połączyć z częścią B, potem od dołu naciągnąć część C, lekko przycisnąć i bach, szczęśliwe życie gotowe.

– Tak – mówi Lily. – Nie każdy wtyka stelaż w ziemie i patrzy, czy z tego wyjdzie namiot.

– Tak – zgadza się Remus. – Prawdziwa luka na rynku.

Przez chwilę jest cicho. Remus wyciąga przed siebie nogi, żuje kruchy plastik włosków swojej szczoteczki, w której wyczuwa już tylko dalekie wspomnienie smaku mięty, i zastanawia się, czy powinien rozważyć kąpiel w jeziorze. Może jak Lily nie będzie patrzeć. Z blizną na szyi, której nie może ukryć pod koszulą, jest wystarczająco kiepsko. Kąciki jego ust ściągają się w niewesołym uśmiechu. I tak nic by nie wyszło z nim i z Lily, skoro nie jest w stanie zdjąć w jej obecności koszuli.

Spogląda w jej stronę, ale ona najwidoczniej jest myślami daleko.

– To mój pierwszy prawdziwy chłopak – mówi i przeczesuje palcami krótką trawę. – Moja pierwsza miłość. Nie mogę przecież wyjść za mojego pierwszego chłopaka. Kto wie, co tracę.

– A masz uczucie, że coś tracisz? – pyta Remus.

– Nie wiem – odpowiada Lily i patrzy na niego jasnymi, zielonozłotymi oczami, aż serce tłucze mu się o żebra.

– Kocham Jamesa – mówi w końcu. – Tylko po prostu pojawił się w moim życiu o wiele za wcześnie.

– Pojawił się, jak miałaś jedenaście lat – stwierdza Remus. – Dużo wcześniej pojawić się nie da.

– Tak jak Syriusz w twoim – odpowiada Lily.

– A Syriusz co ma z tym wspólnego? – mówi Remus.

– A nie ma? – pyta Lily. – Co to jest, to co was łączy?

– Jak to, co to jest?

– Nie udawaj, Remus. Flirtuje z tobą. Nawet ty musiałeś zauważyć.

– Tylko żeby nie wyjść z wprawy, póki nie ma żadnej dziewczyny pod ręką.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Tak – ma Remus na końcu języka, ale Lily jest jedną z niewielu osób, przed którymi nie musi udawać, i dlatego mówi: – Nie.

– Widzisz. Jestem prawie pewna, że łowi ryby na obu brzegach, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Wolna wola, może robić, co chce – odpowiada Remus.

– Ale ty nie.

– Nie.

– Chociaż patrzysz na niego w ten sposób – mówi Lily i Remus czuje, jak gorąco uderza mu na policzki i zastanawia się, czy ona, która tak dobrze potrafi obserwować, kiedykolwiek dostrzegła, jak patrzył na nią w ciągu tych ostatnich trzech czy czterech lat.

– Syriusz to jest niebezpieczny człowiek – odpowiada i stara się, żeby to zabrzmiało jak zamknięcie rozmowy. – Przynajmniej dla mnie. To by się dla mnie dobrze nie skończyło, gdybym w to wszedł głębiej. Abstrahując od tego, że sam siebie nigdy nie postrzegałem jako łowiącego na obu brzegach.

– Tak – stwierdza Lily. – Brzmi logicznie.

Remus ogląda swoją szczoteczkę do zębów. Włoski są posklejane, szorstkie i powywijane na zewnątrz.

– Nie powinieneś jej tak długo żuć – mówi mu Lily. – Zęby nie są od tego czystsze i tylko psujesz szczoteczkę.

– Żucie szczoteczki to jedno z niewielu hobby, na które sobie pozwalam – odpowiada Remus, a Lily śmieje się i mówi:

– Ach, tak – i zatyka włosy za uszy.

– Wiesz co – ciągnie po chwili. – Zawrzyjmy pakt. Żadne z nas nie weźmie ślubu zanim nie skończymy, powiedzmy, dwudziestu pięciu lat.

– Mnie będzie łatwiej wytrzymać niż tobie – odpowiada Remus. – Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zwiąże się z wilkołakiem.

– Może nie przy zdrowych zmysłach – mówi Lily – ale szaleńczo zakochany. Tylko nie w ciągu następnych pięciu lat.

– Umowa stoi – odpowiada Remus, który nie może sobie wyobrazić, jak można się szaleńczo zakochać w kimś takim jak on. Nie wierzy, że jest typem zdolnym wzbudzić wielkie uczucia. W przeciwieństwie do…

– Syriusz – mówi. – Co zrobimy, jak on i James będą chcieli się pobrać?

– To wtedy wyjdę za ciebie – stwierdza Lily i Remus mówi:  
– Wszystko jasne – i topi swoją wysłużoną szczoteczkę w resztkach oleju napędowego instant, który już wystygł w kubku.

**oooOOOooo**

– Stój spokojnie – mówi Syriusz.

– Ale ja nie chcę – mówi Remus.

– W końcu jesteś niebieski czy nie? – pyta Syriusz, którego twarz, pomalowana w połowie na turkusowoniebieski, wygląda na bardzo skoncentrowaną.

– Niech będzie, że niebieski – odpowiada Remus – ale przecież nie Indianin!

– Nie musisz być Indianinem – stwierdza Syriusz. – Nikt ci nie chce wtykać piór we włosy. A teraz stój spokojnie, bo ci naleci do oka.

– Hhhh – Remus mruczy, zamyka oczy i czuje jego rozcapierzone palce na lewej połówce swojej twarzy, a niebieska farba, którą Syriusz nałożył na wnętrze swojej dłoni, jest chłodna i lepiąca.

– Cool – słyszy głos Syriusza. – Możesz otworzyć oczy. Albo nie, poczekaj. Zostaw zamknięte.

– Czuję się kapkę bezradny – mówi Remus.

– No – odpowiada Syriusz i Remus słyszy jego śmiech. – Sexy, nie?

– Ujdzie – mówi Remus i oddycha głęboko, bo nagle czuje w kąciku ust chłodne, klejące usta Syriusza, i kiedy podnosi powieki, usta Syriusza są niebieskie od farby, a jego oczy błyszczą.

– Wyglądasz fantastycznie – mówi Syriusz, na co Remus odpowiada: – Tylko ty tak myślisz – i spogląda na przyjaciela na quidditchowym rauszu, z niebieskią, trochę rozmazaną farbą na ustach i niebieskimi pasemkami w atramentowoczarnych włosach, po które wyskoczył do czarodziejskiej dzielnicy Manchesteru („Czar farbujący. Okazja jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Trzyma trzy lub cztery tygodnie!"), i kosztuje go wiele wysiłku, żeby się oprzeć, ale nie wyciąga kciuka i nie ściera mu z brody niebieskich plam.

– No już! – głos Jamesa brzmi niecierpliwie. – Za parę minut zamykają okna teleportacyjne i wtedy będziemy drałować na piechotę!

– Tylko spokojnie, Rogacz – mówi Syriusz, podnosi się i ogląda swoje pofarbowane ręce, a potem wyciera je bez namysłu w dopasowany kolorystycznie niebieski t-shirt. – Wszystko pod kontrolą.

Wokół Remusa panuje zamieszanie, więc i on pośpiesznie sięga po różdżkę i plecak, i również się podnosi. Lily ma na włosach niebieską chustkę, a niebieskie paski na policzkach. Peter, któremu udało się uciec przed pomalowaniem, nosi niebieski t-shirt, na którym mruga i pobłyskuje napis Mésange Marseille.

– Zaczekaj – mówi Syriusz i łapie Remusa za ramię.

– Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł – Remus wskazuje na Jamesa, który, tupiąc jak jeleń na rykowisku, okrąża i zbiera swoje stadko.

– Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze – Syriusz grzebie w kieszeni spodni. – Na tyle musi wystarczyć czasu.

Wyciąga coś, co dynda na rzemieniu i wygląda jak…

– Ząb – stwierdza Remus i unosi brwi.

– Wilczy kieł – mówi Syriusz radośnie i sięga głębiej do kieszeni, z której wyciąga jeszcze jeden. Obydwa są równomiernej barwy kości słoniowej, lekko zagięte i długie mniej więcej na pół małego palca u dłoni Remusa. Na górze mają małe, ciemne zwieńczenie, przez którego oczko przewleczony jest rzemyk. Remusowi nie wydaje się, żeby wyglądały bardzo autentycznie.

– Popatrz – Syriusz kładzie sobie kieł na niebieską dłoń. Na jednym delikatnymi, ciemnobrązowymi kreskami wypalona jest gwiazda, a na drugiej – rogalik księżyca.

– Kazałem dla nas zrobić– oznajmia Syriusz, promieniejąc. – Księżyc jest dla mnie, a gwiazda dla ciebie.

Remus, którego gardło nagle wydaje się dziwnie ciasne, odchrząkuje.

– Hm – mówi. – Khhym. No więc. Ehm. To znaczy…

– Przytłaczające, nieprawdaż? – promienieje Syriusz, bierze kieł z gwiazdą i zawiązuje rzemyk na szyi Remusa, tak że przywieszka spoczywa poniżej jego obojczyka.

– Nie wiem – mówi Remus, który wie, że teraz musiałby przeciąć rzemień, żeby znów zdjąć kieł z szyi. – Nie jesteśmy… – kontynuuje, ale potem gryzie się w język przy „…za starzy na zawieszki przyjaźni", bo Syriusz unosi się na poziomie szczęścia niemożliwym do przeoczenia i zawiązuje sobie księżycowy kieł wokół szyi, i Remus stoi tak centralnie w jasnym świetle jego uwagi, że prawie go ono oślepia, i po prostu nie chce tego zepsuć, i dlatego mówi:  
– Nieważne –, i: – Dziękuję –, i: – Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz otworzyć magazynu części zamiennych – i potem jest okropne zamieszanie, gdy ruszają w drogę, bo James przysięga, że weźmie na rogi każdego, kto natychmiast nie ruszy się z własnej woli.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus teleportuje się i w okamgnieniu staje się częścią wrzącej, pulsującej masy ludzi. Turkusowy niebieski miga mu przed oczami, zlewają się szale, flagi, trykoty, barwy. Syriusz z całą pewnością nie jest jedynym, który ma niebieskie włosy. Jest tak ciasno, że ledwo mogą wyjść i zwolnić punkt teleportacyjny, i porządkowi w mrugających szatach z trudem formują falującą masę kibiców w uporządkowane rzędy, które jak Morze Śródziemne rozbijają się o pomalowane na biało ściany stadionu.

I jest głośno. „Allez, Mésange, volez" miesza się z „Vive, France, vole, France" i „Allons enfants de la Patrie", i śpiewy opływają Remusa jak gwałtowne fale. Czuje się troszkę ogłuszony i daje się popychać Syriuszowi do przodu, i czeka, aż ogarnie go klaustrofobia, ale ta nie nadchodzi. Zamiast tego czuje obcą, zupełnie niezwyczajną lekkość, która rośnie w nim i wyczarowuje na twarzy zupełnie bezzasadny uśmiech, który zostaje i nie chce więcej zniknąć, zupełnie jakby się upił albo za mocno zaciągnął jointem. Czuje się zadziwiająco dobrze. Czubkami palców dotyka wilczego kła na swojej piersi i zastanawia się, czy naładowany jest Euphoricusem, można to szybko i łatwo sprawdzić, ale za chwilę stwierdza, że właściwie wcale nie chce wiedzieć, i pozostawia różdżkę w rękawie.

Porządkowi przy wejściu dzielą niebieski nurt na pojedyncze strumienie, które przelewają się bezwładnie przez szerokie bramy i, opierając się prawom fizyki, płyną schodami w górę do oznaczonych literami przejść prowadzącymi na galerię. Jest ścisk i tłok, w którym niemal tracą z oczu Jamesa i Lily, ale potem są znów wszyscy razem, trzymają się w piątkę za ręce, żeby się nie pogubić, i włączają do wspólnego dźwięcznego „Allez, Mésange", i Remus stoi ręka w rękę z Syriuszem i Peterem, śpiewając.

Potem wychodzą wreszcie na powietrze, na galerię i otacza ich stadionem, którego trybuny wrą. Naprzeciwko wzbijają się zielone fale i „Allez, Mésange" mierzy się z dźwięczną bojową pieśnią „Berlin, wir woll'n dich siegen sehn". Rzędy przed Remusem zapełnia grupa niebiesko ubranych Francuzów, którzy wyrzucają ze swoich różdżek błyszczące na niebiesko fajerwerki i odprawiają dzikie tańce do rytmów tamburyna i trąbki.

– Aaaalleeeeez, allez allez allez – śpiewa Syriusz i klaszcze z podniesionymi w górę ramionami, a potem rozbrzmiewa trzystopniowy sygnał ze stadionowych głośników i głos komentatora grzmi ponad rzędami.

– Panie, panowie, ladies and gentleman, medsames messieurs! Witamy na sto dwunastym finale Pucharu Europy! Czeka nas niezwykła rozgrywka, której wynik jest zupełnie nieprzewidywalny! W zielonych barwach drużyna, która jak kometa wzbiła się po awansie z drugiej ligi i zadziwiła nawet ekspertów! Która rozniosła ligę niemiecką i jest w tej chwili uznawana za niezwyciężoną!

Remus wciągnął głowę, gdy ogłuszające „Buuuuu!" zatrzęsło trybuną.

– LIBELLE BERLIN! – grzmi komentator. – Powitajcie wraz ze mną… Paul…

– SANDER! – ryczy zielona strona stadionu, i zapowiedziany w ten sposób zawodnik wystrzela na swojej miotle z głęboko ukrytego wejścia dla zawodników, wyciąga miotłę pionowo w górę i kręci rundę honorową wśród ogłuszających wiwatów kibiców Libelle.

– Janina…

– ROSS!

– Rosa…

– HEINBERGER!

W końcu siódemka zielonych się zebrała i teraz po niebieskiej stronie rozbrzmiewają śpiewy, gdy jedni po drugim gracze ich drużyny są wywoływani na boisko. Remus, który jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał nazwisk zawodników, pozostawia ich wykrzykiwanie innym, ogranicza się jedynie do aplauzu i wiwatów, i lekkiego zdziwienia tym, że zupełnie nie czuje się nie na miejscu.

Potem przy wtórze „Fabienne…" „PICARD!" ostatnia zawodniczka, szukająca niebieskich, pojawia się na boisku, i przez moment robi się uroczyście, gdy rozbrzmiewa najpierw niemiecki, a potem francuski hymn.

Następnie zawodnicy wśród ogłuszającego wrzasku zajmują pozycje i…

– …piłki w grze! – grzmi z głośników. – I kafel przejmuje Paul Sander z numerem trzy, podaje do Rossa, rozpoczyna się szybka gra, drużyny są w formie, a trener Björn Teufel najwyraźniej zdecydował się zostawić Kahlera na ławce rezerwowych, to pozwala przypuszczać, że zastosuje taktykę ofensywną… i Heinberger pudłuje, kafla przejmuje Nebout… podaje do Daumonta – ale oooooo, dobrze wycelowany tłuczek, i kafel znów przejmuje Ross, i Ross leci, i proszę państwa, jakież też człowiek rozwija prędkości na Komecie Dwa-Dwadzieścia, i Ross rzuca…

Wrzask w obozie niebieskim, który przechodzi w frenetyczny wiwat i okrzyki „Rousset! Rousset!", gdy francuski obrońca z gracją łapie kafel i podaje do swojego kolegi. Minuty później pada pierwsza bramka dla francuskiej drużyny, a Syriusz pada w objęcia Remusa albo Remus w objęcia Syriusza, ale w całym tym „TOOOOOOOR!" i „Allez! Allez!" nie robi to większej różnicy. Francuscy bębniarze na trybunach przed nimi napełniają powietrze ogłuszającymi rytmami. Jest gorąco i duszno, bo na drogie bilety na górne, przewiewne galerie nie wystarczyło pieniędzy. Remus ma na czole krople potu i widzi, jak brzegi malunku na twarzy Syriusza pomału spływają i stają się nieostre. Syriusz śpiewa stojąc ramię w ramię z Jamesem, a potem kibice brytyjscy tuż za nimi rozpoczynają nową piosenkę, która przetacza się przez stadion jak fala, i nawet Remus, który zupełnie nie ma pamięci do słów, tupie i klaszcze, i wywrzaskuje „We will rock you!" w kierunku zielonych, i francuscy kibice podejmują rytm na swoich trąbkach i tamburynach, tak że cała galeria drży.

Remus nie ogarnia niuansów gry. Udało mu się skończyć siedem lat Hogwartu bez poznania czegoś więcej niż zarys ogólnych zasad. Nie mógłby wyjaśnić, na czym polega pułapka tłuczka, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego życie. Ale widzi, kiedy pada bramka i która drużyna ją strzela, i wiwatuje, i gwiżdże do upadłego, i potem, gdy jest siedemdziesiąt do pięćdziesięciu dla niebieskich, czuje delikatny ruch powietrza na czole i drobny, trzepoczący ruch w kącie oka.

– Znicz! – mówi i Syriusz odpowiada: – Na zdrowie! –, i Remus bierze go za rękę i mówi: – Znicz! –, i wtedy Syriusz nareszcie patrzy. Przez jeden magiczny moment małe złote skrzydełka trzepoczą bezpośrednio przed twarzą Remusa, i podnosi rękę, aż czuje drganie powietrza na czubkach palców, i Syriusz krzyczy „Znicz! Znicz!", a potem krzyczy cała galeria, i Remus uśmiecha się, i ogląda splątane linie, które kreślą ciała lecących zawodników. A potem znikają oni w wirze i wszyscy wciągają głowy, gdy obydwaj szukający, Juliusz Eckner i Fabienne Picard, jak brzytwa tną powietrze nad trybuną z widzami.

Polowanie rzuca obydwoje szukających wysoko w błękitne niebo, podczas gdy niżej Claude Dumont w spokoju zdobywa bramkę i gdy Remus spuszcza wzrok, bo od jasności łzawią mu oczy, spogląda na niego francuska tamburynistka i uśmiecha się. Jest mała i drobna, i nosi luźną niebieską koszulkę, a jej ciemne, puszyste włosy są obcięte na krótko. Ma odstające uszy i Remus uważa, że to nadzwyczajne, że nie próbuje ukryć tego mankamentu pod długimi włosami. Potem widzi ten błysk w jej oczach i, cóż, nie wygląda, jakby brakowało jej pewności siebie, i Remus odwzajemnia uśmiech, i odgarnia włosy z twarzy, i jego palce są całe w farbie. Wilczy kieł leży ciepło i ciężko na jego piersi, i Remus myśli przez moment o życiu, i że może być tak zaskakująco proste, jeśli mu się tylko pozwoli.

Fabienne Picard chwyta znicz po czterdziestu trzech minutach meczu i decyduje o wygranej dwieście trzydzieści do siedemdziesięciu dla Mésange Marseille. Noc nad Manchesterem jest ciepła i niebieska, na ulicach grzmi muzyka. Francuska tamburynistka nazywa się Marie, śmieje się i promienieje całą noc, a jej usta smakują Morzem Śródziemnym.

Życie jest dla Remusa Lupina proste i jest szczęśliwy, nawet zupełnie bez instrukcji.

KONIEC


End file.
